


Battle City

by Meew3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Manga Based, Mokuba - Freeform, Post-Series, capmon, references to season 0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba denies the existence of "The Other Yugi". Mokuba knows that isn't true. In the aftermath of the Memory World Mokuba reflects on how he first met Yugi and how he affected both him and his brother. Manga based. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle City

Battle City was a long distant memory. Yugi and his friends had returned from Egypt. Mokuba didn’t know exactly what had happened, they had told him and Seto that “The Other Yugi” whose name had actually been Atem had gone into the afterlife.

Mokuba knew Seto didn’t believe in that kind of stuff, and even to him it sounded crazy. But Mokuba knew that Yugi had, or used to have, two personalities. Whether his “Other self” be a spirit, a Pharaoh, or just his imagination, both Kaiba brothers knew that Yugi could change just like _that._

Seto had seen it first, then Mokuba had experienced it firsthand when he had challenged Yugi to Capmon. At first he had hated Yugi and his Other self. He had taken Seto away from him for such a long time. In the end though that not-so-fake Other Yugi had been right. Kaiba had needed to put his heart back together piece by piece. Mokuba had been lying in his room, not really doing anything when his mind wandered to this subject.

“Hm.”

He got up and dug around in his junk drawer. It was full of stuff from when he was younger. Seto had told him to toss most of it out, but he kept every single toy. His fingers brushed a few familiar round shapes. He pulled them out. A simple “5,3,1” was written on each respective capsule. He put them between his fingers and flicked his wrist. They still came back to him. He smiled, he hadn’t played this game is so long. Then the light bulb turned on. Pulling out a piece of paper he began to lay the ground works for his own Battle City.


End file.
